Up to now, a sensor has been known which includes an integrated circuit that outputs an electric signal corresponding to a physical quantity relating to an object to be detected, multiple terminals that are connected to leads of the integrated circuit, capacitors disposed between the respective terminals, and a sealing body that molds the integrated circuit and the capacitors. The sensor disclosed in Patent Literature 1 uses a hall IC as the integrated circuit. A power supply terminal is connected to a power supply lead of the Hall IC, a ground terminal is connected to a ground lead, and a signal terminal is connected to a signal lead. Each capacitor is disposed between the ground terminal and the power supply terminal and between the ground terminal and the signal terminal.
An output signal of an integrated circuit compatible with a communication method such as a SENT communication is a digital signal. In the case of using the integrated circuit that outputs a digital signal in this way, a frequency of the output signal becomes higher as compared with the case of using an integrated circuit that outputs an analog signal. For that reason, an electric noise emitted to the outside of the sensor becomes relatively large. In order to reduce the noise, for example, a countermeasure for providing a π-type filter between the signal terminal and the ground terminal can be considered.
As described above, in order to provide the π-type filter, there is a need to connect a resistor in series in a middle of the signal terminal. For example, it is conceivable that the signal terminal is divided into two parts on an integrated circuit side and an external connection side, and a resistor is connected between those parts. However, when the signal terminal is divided into two parts at the time of soldering electronic components to the terminal, one component easily moves relative to the other component, and accurate soldering becomes difficult. For that reason, there is a problem that it is difficult to produce the sensor.
On the other hand, it is conceivable to solder the electronic components excluding the resistors to the terminal, then cut off the middle of the signal terminal, and connect the resistor in series to a cutting portion. However, when cutting the signal terminal, a stress is applied to the electronic components that have already been soldered, and the electronic components may be damaged. Further, there is a need to carry out a process of cutting the signal terminal during a soldering process, resulting in a problem that producing is difficult.